Lets Just Wait 'Till Morning - Minecraft - Mj x Shadow
by Kutekittenz1
Summary: Ok, before anything else, this isn't a story about Deadlox, or SkythekidRS, or TrueMU, or any of them. I love them but it's not about them. This is just a story to pee off one of my Minecraft friends. It's funny cuz some of the stuff in it is true and he knows it. But this is way out of his personality. So Yeah. Yeah OC's


Lets Just Wait 'till Morning - Minecraft - C&R - Mjd47 x hollyeve1960

Shadow's POV -hollyeve1960-

Ok, before you begin reading. This is just me writing a story about my friend (brother) on minecraft and a certain… enemy. Yeah… I'm just doing this to bug the crap outta Shadow (hollyeve1960). I love him though… lolz. But yeah… THIS STUFF NEVER HAPPENED! Except for the past flirting and Mj hurting me.. yeah. So enjoy. And also… This is way outta Shad's character. He'd never end up like how he does in the story. Just a story to pee him off. Lulz!

I'm running. That's all I know. I'm running from cops. I find a mountain that me and Skylar used for hide and seek with the cops one time. It worked. I climb up the mountain and onto the trees. It's the highest part of the Cops 'n' Robbers world here. If I'm caught I have to run again. Which means I have to escape again. It took me forever to get away from those camping and spawn killing cops! I look over the edge and see 3 cops run past the tree I'm on. Toward the Blue Tree. I sigh from relief. I can finally sit back and relax. And wait for the round to be over and hopefully I can be a cop.

"Aren't you a sneaky one."

I gasp and turn around. It's Mjd47! Gosh do I ever hate him! He hurt my sister in one of the worst ways possible then flirts with me! I wanna kill him. Oh how I wanna kill him.

"What do you want?!" I spat at him.

"There's lots of things I want. Revenge. Death. Pleasure. To torture others. I want your sister, Skylar, dead. You." he smirks and come up to me so we were face to face. HE's taller then me which is a disadvantage, but I don't care right now. I just wanna hurt him so badly!

"First off, douchbag! You will NOT lay a hand on my little sister! Second, I suggest you leave here before I rip your throat out!" I yell at him.

"Ah-ah-ah! You don't wanna give away our hiding spot do you? Besides the cops will only kill you. I'm on there side all the time." Mj says as he gets even closer to me. I move backwards but he just keeps getting closer. The more I move back, he comes closer. Then I trip over a leaf block, causing me to fall back and wince.

"Aww… did lover boy fall and hurt himself? Here, let me look." and before I can process what's happening, Mj is suddenly laying on me, staring at me. And of course, he had that dreadful smirk he would give my sister when he said he 'loved' her.

"G-get off! get a-away!" I yelled. Not caring if the cops came for me. I just wanted to get away from Mj.

"Ah-ah-ah! I'm not leaving you for quiet a while lover boy. You may as well be quiet. Or if you prefer to be loud you won't get any help. I told the cops to leave you alone, for I had my own plans for you in mind. And any other escapees would run from the sound of you screaming. 'Cuz if you're in trouble, everyone is. Or so they think." Mj said as he leaned down really close to my face.

I tried to push him away, pull away from him, I even yelled threats and tried to punch, kick, or knee him. Nothing worked. When I had tried physical attacks, he easily over-powered me and flipped me over, pulling my arms behind me and holding my wrists so I couldn't escape. I started to whimper. I didn't want to look weak, but when you're one of the strongest players in Cops 'n' Robbers and you're still over-powered by the most hated guy on the server, there's something wrong.

"Aww, don't cry. It'll only hurt… a LOT! Ha!" Mj started to laugh as he leaned in and saw the look on my face. I had always thought I would never experience fear, but now I know what it feels like. And I'm terrified! What was Mj gonna do to me?! Why was he doing this?! I just wanna get outta here! I don't care if he tells everyone what he's doing right now! No one will believe him! I just wanna leave! I want this round to be over!

I let out a few more whimpers as I feel him drag his hand up my side. "S-stop! Please! Stop!" I yell. Not even caring if I look weak.

"Aww, is the little baby scared? Hmm? Well guess what! I DON'T CARE! You can cry and whimper all you want! I'm not gonna 'comfort you' or say 'oh my gosh! Shadow?! Are you ok?!' Nope not hanna happen!" and with that I feel pain in my butt and I scream. Scratch that. ON my butt. Mj just… SPANK ME?! What the heck?! NO! No no no no no no! This isn't happening! This. Isn't. Happening!

"Aww did that hurt? Hmm? Answer me?!" he yells as he yanks my hair so I'm facing the sky. It really hurt but I refused to answer. "I said. DID IT HURT!" he yells as he spanks me again and I scream. I can feel tears in my eyes. I'm never gonna live this up. Ever.

"Y-yes… P-plea-ease… St-stop…" I feel no use in keeping my tears back. He and I both know I'm close to being broken. That barrier that I have. It's close to being broken. And we both know he's gonna break it. So why hide? So with those thoughts in mind, I just start crying. Tears running down my face as I finally stop struggling and just… give in.

"Finally. just where I want ya…" He lets go of my hair and wrists and allows me to sit up. I know I could easily run and jump from the tree. With there being no fall damage I don't have to worry about that. But I don't move. I just sit there, sobbing. Hands over my face as I just sit and sob. In front of Mj. The one who hurt my sister. The one everyone hates. The one that took advantage of basically everyone. The one that my friends and I had to fight so many times before. I sat in front of the Mj that broke me… The one that made me cry. The one that violated me many times before. Whether it be lust or Mj just being an outright douch and hurting my sisters feelings, he still did it. I was scared and it was getting dark in the cube world. I was shaking from fear and the slight cool air that blowed. I wanted to get outta here. I wanted to get back to spawn and find my friends and sister and just… cry. They'd understand. They always did. But… even though I wanted to escape. My legs refused to let me stand and run. So… with a pathetic look on my face and feeling like absolute crap, I looked back at Mj. I looked at him and just… waited.

"Wh-what are y-you gon-na d-do to m-me-he…?" I asked, calming down a little after my little episode. All he did was come over to me. I flinched when he wrapped an arm around me. I thought he was gonna hurt me again… but he didn't he allowed me to lay my head on his shoulder and just…cry. I was shocked to say the least. Why did he hurt my sister, do all those things to me her, and our friends, break me, and then just… hug me? After all he did to us…

"Wh-why a-are you d-doing th-this? Comforting m-me a-after y-you bro-oke m-me…?" I whimpered as my soft sobs soon tuned to light hiccups.

"I did what I wanted to do. It's over. I just wanted revenge. As to what I needed revenge for… I'm not sure. I was just… mad I guess… I knew that if I hurt Skylar… you'd fight me again. Along with your friends… I'm sorry Shadow… I really am. I just… I don't know… I really am sorry though." He seemed sincere I don't trust him… but with him running one of his hands through my hair and the other around me, rubbing my back… I couldn't help but feel a little better around him.

After a few minutes my soba and hiccups went away and I was just sitting with Mj onto of the tree. HE was basically holding me. Calming and comforting me.

"Mj?" I whisper.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"C-can you… like… not mention this to anyone? Please… I don't wanna seem weak around the others. Especially Skylar. You have no idea how much she looks up to me. She teases me a lot about how you do things to me. The flirting behavior and stuff… but she really does care for me. And I care for her… Please don't tell…" as I say this I look up at him. Looking into his eyes, pleading.

"Of course. I promise I won't tell. It'll be our little secret." He says as he lightly kisses my forehead and pulls away, standing up. It takes me a second, being wobbly and trying to stand don't mix well. Once up I look up at him. I never noticed our height difference 'till now.

He brings me into another hug and I immediately hug back. Burying my face in his shoulder again.

"Wanna return to spawn? The world won't reset 'till morning and its only around midnight." Mj asks as he pulls back a little to see my face.

"No… I wanna stay here 'till it resets. I'll just tell Skylar, Ward, Bacca, and JB that I kept running and hiding. But I wanna stay here. Please." I probably sounded like a little kid asking his mother to stay with him 'till he falls asleep after having a nightmare.

"Ok. Whatever you want, Shadow, whatever you want." he whispers, pulling me back into a tight, comforting hug.

"Ha…"

"What?" he asks.

"Who would've thought that me, one of the strongest players on here, would be broken by someone like you." I explain with a small grin.

"Hey! What do ya mean 'someone like me'?" he asks, pretending to be hurt.

"You know what I mean!" We share a small laugh with each other.

"Ya know, Shadow… have you ever wanted to know why I acted so flirtatious with you?"

"Yes… I would definitely like to know that."

He makes a small "hmm" sound mixed with a laugh. "First off, I find it so adorable that Sky gets all the guys and all you can manage is me.. You act all big an' bad but look at ya now. Hugging me 'till morning. But despite that, I rally do like you.I Kinda used Skylar to get to you"

I smile a little. He's right in a way. Me acting all big and bad isn't really and act, but looking at me him, how we were right now, It did make my personality look like one.

Once morning came, Mj and i acted like nothing happened. But he was nicer. Once the next round had started, Mj and I ran off. This time it was the spaceship one. Easy to sneak away from. Once Mj and i found the escape block we clicked it and were spawned in the victor room. Then Bacca appeared. Then I noticed Skylar was kicked from the server…again.

I facepalmed "What did she do now?"

"She was arguing with some girl. She just can't get along with them on MC." Bacca said laughing as she got back on and started ranting again. Then he looked at us. "What's going on between you two?" he asks, a smile on his face.

"We just solved our differences. No more hate." Mj said simply, smiling down at me.

"Oh, Sky will love this!" And before I can stop the furry wolf, he's off doing the so called /jill (/kill) and is out to find Skylar. Not long after I can phonically hear Sky's screams.

"OH MY FLIPPING GOSH! REALLY?! OH MY GOSH! AHHHH! THIS IS TO ADORABLY AMAZING! I KNOW I HATE MJ BUT OMG!"

"Stupid fangirl…" I say, blushing. Mj pokes my side and I look up at him and smile nervously.

"Sh-she has this thing about us being together… Sh-she-" I was cut off when I feel Mj's lips against mine.

"It's ok Shadow. It's totally fine with me." and with that, my worst enemy become my friend… maybe even more.


End file.
